E.V.O. points
E.V.O. points (also known as EVO Genes) are a currency used in the E.V.O. series. E.V.O. points are gained by defeating other creatures and are spent by the protagonist to increase their stats by either spending the points on the individual stats (in 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~) or by evolving specific body parts (in E.V.O. Search for Eden). Gaining E.V.O. points While in 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~, E.V.O. points are known as EVO Genes and are mostly gained by defeating other creatures, E.V.O. Search for Eden features a slightly larger array of ways to acquire E.V.O. points. In E.V.O. Search for Eden, a defeated creature will turn into a floating meat on a bone, that will rise up into the air until it is at the same height as the protagonist's head. The protagonist can now eat it to gain E.V.O. points and recover some of their hit points. The amount of E.V.O. points gained are dependant on the species of defeated creature and a random value, which sometimes results in a shiny variant of the floating meat on a bone (think of this similar to the shinies in Pokémon). The shiny variant of the floating meat on a bone looks the same as the regular one, but it flashes by quickly switching between its regular, dark red coloration and a green one. The shiny floating meat on a bone will give the player a greatly increased anmount of E.V.O. points and recover way more hit points than the regular one. But it is extremely rare, so it is possible, that the protagonist might never encounter a single one, unless they are grinding for E.V.O. points over prolonged time periods or are just plain lucky. Another way of getting E.V.O. points is by eating a blue crystal. While these are even rarer than the shiny meat on a bone, they are found at set points ingame and are hard to miss, if the protagonist extensively explores a stage. The reason why they have a higher rarity than the shiny meat on a bone, though, is, that there is only a set number of blue crystals ingame and it is possible to miss some of them, if the protagonists presses onward to quickly or doesn't evolve into a bird. The Shinka Ron World 1 Cave of Origin.png|E.V.O. Genes, as they appear in The Shinka Ron. Unless they are being overlapped by dialogue... The Shinka Ron World 2 Bad Ending.png|...as seen in here for example, they will always be displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen. EVO World 1 Stage 1 Ocean of Origin.png|E.V.O points, as they appear in E.V.O.'s regular gameplay. Unlike in the original game, they can not be seen in the world map. EVO World 1.png|The world map of the first era. Devoid of E.V.O. points, it also only depicts the protagonist as a species dependant sprite. Spending E.V.O. points Even if they first appear like this, the E.V.O. points are not just a score to show to other players. The protagonist is able to spend them to increase their stats. While in The Shinka Ron, there are only four stats, E.V.O. allows them to evolve a variety of body parts dependant on their current species. Also in The Shinka Ron, the E.V.O. Genes can be spent at any time, while E.V.O. only allows the protagonist to evolve, if he has sufficiant E.V.O. points to purchase an evolution (or a downgrade). More about this can be read at the stats article. EVO evolution submenu fish English.png|Visiting the fish's evolution menu in E.V.O. EVO fish jaws evolution choices English.png|The E.V.O. points will be displayed alongside the available evolution choices for the respective body part. Losing E.V.O. points It is also possible for the protagonist to lose their E.V.O. points. While in The Shinka Ron, the protagonist keeps their E.V.O. Genes as they evolve into another species, this is not the case for E.V.O. If the protagonist, for example advances from their fish form to the amphibian form, all their previously gained E.V.O. points are lost. They also lose all of their body upgrades, but their body size stays the same as it was. This means, that if the protagonist was large when they defeated the current world's boss, they will continue with a large body and 30 HP, despite losing all other upgrades. If the player previously collected the green crystal, which allows them to temporarily turn into an old form, then they will still have the green crystal even after finishing a world. Note, that starting a new game causes the protagonist to lose all of their E.V.O. points, upgrades and their green crystal, but any saved old form will be available for the new playthrough. More content will be added soon. Category:Rewards Category:Stubs